I'm Your Christmas Present
by darkgirl3
Summary: Aiden doesn't have anything to give Ethan for Christmas. He comes up with an idea though giving Ethan what he wants the most, him.


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I have been asked my readers for more Aiden/Ethan stories so hope you enjoy this little Christmas one with them. This is AU from Teen Wolf as you'll see below. I might come up with some more AU's later.**

**Summary: Aiden doesn't have anything to give Ethan for Christmas. He comes up with an idea though giving Ethan what he wants the most, him. **

**Title: I'm Your Christmas Present**

Aiden had been searching for weeks to figure out what he wanted to get Ethan for Christmas. Nothing seemed right though no matter what he looked at. Their parents had gotten called into the hospital for an emergency. It was when he'd come up with the idea he had now. He had woken Ethan up telling him to come downstairs that he had a surprise for him. It had taken some convincing since Ethan hated being woken up when he was sleeping good. He thought that his brother was going to like his present though, since it was him.

He was sitting beside the tree with a bow on top of his head and his sleeping pants on. He heard Ethan coming down the stairs watching for his twin to get in the room. He wasn't sure what Ethan was going to think. He hadn't missed the looks though that Ethan had been giving him. He knew his brother was gay too, he'd known before Ethan had told their parents five years ago when they'd been twelve. He also knew that Ethan hadn't been with anyone for sex. He'd caught him making out with a couple of guys at school over the years, but Ethan had told him he hadn't done any of them.

Aiden had been glad not even realizing he'd been holding his breath when Ethan had admitted to it. He should have known though since he would have felt it, but then again he wasn't sure if Ethan would do the fucking or take it. He wasn't sure, but he was sure that he wanted to give his twin his self for Christmas if he wanted him. He bit down on his bottom lip when he saw Ethan spot him. He could hear his heart speeding up hoping it wouldn't be a no on accepting his present.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Ethan hadn't known why Aiden had wanted him to come down stairs, but this wasn't what he was expecting. The one thing he'd been too scared to think about some days. He didn't move locking eyes with Aiden hoping he wasn't dreaming. His dad had kept asking him if he had been seeing someone, but he'd kept saying no. He hadn't wanted to be with anyone at school, well at least not someone that wasn't blood. He had been trying to keep the want he'd had for Aiden a secret for three years. It might have been longer, but he knew it was three.

It had been the night Aiden had gotten them a bottle of their dad's whiskey. They'd been up in the tree house celebrating their birthdays. Aiden had gotten ahold of some wolfsbane spiking it so they actually got a little drunk. They'd been joking around and Aiden had been his usual self. The exact moment he had been born Aiden told him to make a wish on the cupcake he'd made for them. He'd made a wish, but it had only come true for a second. Aiden had kissed him, or rather licked his tongue over his lips getting the icing he'd missed.

That had been the moment he'd wanted his brother to do more than lick the icing off of him. The last three and half years he'd thought about that wanting more. He knew it was crazy, but he didn't care. Aiden was sitting not far from him with a bow on him beside the Christmas tree and he didn't need it to be said what he was being offered. He finally moved getting to Aiden before he felt his legs buckle and he was eye level with Aiden.

"If this is some fucking joke I will disown you, you you can't take this back to a store. You can't undo it either and act like it never happened. You can still write me one of those stories or..." Ethan said, but Aiden cut him off by kissing him.

Aiden put what he was feeling into the kiss showing Ethan he wasn't going to take this back or regret it. He didn't pull away until they were in need of air. "I know what you have wanted since your birthday that year. I should have said something when you asked if I remembered something. I just wasn't ready to accept how much I wanted my brother for more than that. I'm still scared that you wouldn't want this. I'm not taking back what I'm offering though. So my question is do you want to unwrap your present here or in our room?" Aiden asked.

"Our room." Ethan replied before he brought their mouths together again kissing Aiden.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

It had taken time getting upstairs since they had kept stopping to kiss. They'd pinned the other to a surface desperate to have the other. Aiden found his back against the door when they finally did get into the room. He moaned watching as Ethan got to his knees peeling his sleeping pants down until he was able to kick them off. He hadn't bothered with anything under them. He kept his eyes on Ethan who was doing the same as his cock was taken into his brother's mouth. It felt better than he thought it would and he turned on even more since it was Ethan's mouth.

Ethan took Aiden farther into his mouth hoping that he didn't screw it up since he'd never done it before; with a real dick. He hadn't even given anyone, but his self a hand job. The only thing he had done with the guy Aiden had caught him with was kiss him. He hadn't been able to finish when Aiden had walked in on them. He'd seen the look on Aiden's face as if he'd been hurt some how.

He let that thought leave his mind as he felt the head of Aiden's cock hit the back of his throat. He closed his eyes concentrating on not gagging as he swallowed. He'd been trying to teach his self not to gag using the dildo he had hidden in one of the floor boards. He hadn't known if he'd get what he'd wanted, but he had wanted to be ready in case. He swallowed before taking Aiden as far as he could get him.

Aiden moaned letting his head fall back against the door feeling his cock slide farther into Ethan's throat. He didn't dare buck, but he wanted to so badly feeling how far into Ethan's throat he was. He had caught Ethan a few times in the dark with the dildo he thought he didn't know he knew he had. It had caused him to bite down on his hand while jacking off with the other one. He could already feel his orgasm building with just Ethan's mouth moving over his cock. He didn't know what it was going to feel like when they got farther.

Ethan sucked and licked at the head of Aiden's cock before taking him back down. He didn't swallow completely every time, but more times than not he did. He used his hand cupping and massaging Aiden's balls as he sucked him off. When he had Aiden to the edge he sucked as hard as he could at the head of his brother's cock hollowing his cheeks out. Aiden lost it after that glad their parents weren't home because he let out a howl as he erupted into Ethan's mouth.

Ethan drank it down not letting it spill out even though there was more than he thought it would be. He didn't swallow the last mouth full though instead he got to his feet looking at Aiden. He didn't know if he'd want it, but he was silently asking before claiming Aiden's mouth with his own. Aiden cupped the back of Ethan's head opening his mouth up letting Ethan's tongue slide into his mouth with the offering of his cum. He'd licked it from his hand before and he wasn't about to turn it down from Ethan's mouth. He backed them up until Ethan's legs hit the bed only pulling apart then.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Aiden smiled swallowing the cum that had gotten into his mouth from the kiss. He looked at Ethan's sweat pants before he yanked them down getting Ethan to step out of them. He gently pushed Ethan back so he flopped on the bed bouncing. He moaned watching Ethan's cock bounce too, all ten inches that was exactly like his own. When they had been kids they'd tried finding something that was different, but they were mirror twins. He was taller though and he had a few more muscles than Ethan did now. He thought it came in handy when they were wrestling since he always got Ethan pinned.

Ethan moved so he was in the middle of the bed watching Aiden watch him. "Going to stand there or you want to return the favor. My cock is hard and leaking all over me wanting my little brother to suck it for me." He grinned hearing a growl come from Aiden before he was on the bed pinning his arms down above his head in one of his hands.

It turned him on how Aiden could pin him down. He let him at times wanting to feel his body against him. He wanted Aiden to pin him down and fuck him until he forgot his name. Ethan bucked up trying to get Aiden to do something, but the only thing it did was cause their cocks to rub together. He bit down on his bottom lip as Aiden ground down against him a moment later. Aiden brushed his nose against Ethan's letting him squirm under him. He knew that Ethan liked being under him and that at times he didn't even try to get free when they wrestled.

"You like it when I hold you down, don't you?" Aiden asked moving his free hand up and down their cocks. He used the cum that was leaking from Ethan's cock to slick both of theirs up. "Come on, big brother, you love it when you're being held down like this, by your younger brother. Gets you hard, you ever go jack off after those wrestling matches we have?" He grinned moving his hand quicker before twisting it.

"Yes." Ethan shouted as Aiden's hand tightened on his wrists. "Every fucking time, but I wanted you to follow me and fuck me. Wanted you to pin me against any fucking surface and fuck me until I coudn't move. So shut up talking and finish giving me my Christmas gift." Ethan growled letting his eyes shift golden matching Aiden's eyes a second later when he let his shift too.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Aiden moved down so he was level with Ethan's cock taking it into his mouth. He had him close to the edge since he'd been jacking them both off. He didn't want to let lose again until he was inside of Ethan. He'd just gotten his answer as to what his twin wanted. He was hoping before the day was over that Ethan would fuck him too. He took Ethan as far down as he could until he felt the top of Ethan's balls resting against his lips. He kept his throat relaxed thankful that he'd used the dildo Ethan had stashed to practice on. He hadn't wanted to disappoint Ethan or use someone else to attempt it on.

Ethan moaned when Aiden came back up sucking and licking at the head of his cock. He thrusted up into Aiden's mouth being careful not to hurt him though. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Aiden kept taking him all the way down before coming back up. When Ethan tried thrusting up again he held his hips down not letting him move. It got a strangled moan from Ethan loving Aiden holding him down. He was lost after that and after two more deep throat swallows he was cumming.

Aiden swallowed Ethan's cum letting his throat relax as it shot down it. He pulled back up before the last bit could though. He moved up Ethan's body until he was at his mouth. He let out a growl in the back of his throat as Ethan opened his mouth up for what he had for him. He let the cum slide into Ethan's mouth their tongues touching as he emptied it all into Ethan's mouth. Some of it escaped though and he licked it up before crashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. He fucked Ethan's mouth with his tongue holding Ethan's hands down so he couldn't touch him like he wanted.

Ethan let out a growl when Aiden had to pull back for air. He didn't want Aiden to let go of him. Aiden moved his mouth down along Ethan's neck kissing, sucking, and biting. He felt his fangs come out before he bit down a little harder. Ethan let out a whimper holding Aiden to him when he'd let his hands go. The whimper turned into a moan as Aiden's fangs sank farther into his neck. It was like flipping on a switch because he was rock hard again. His eyes shifted again, his own fangs coming out and his cock let another round of cum explode between them. He hadn't thought it was even possible to get off from biting, but Aiden had proved him wrong.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Aiden licked away the blood watching the bite close on Ethan's neck before he kissed him again. Ethan felt the difference this time in the kiss. It wasn't desperate for what they both wanted. It was slower and he wanted that just as much as he'd wanted Aiden to fuck him until he passed out. He wanted both and he wanted to be inside Aiden too. When they finally pulled apart Aiden swiped the cum from Ethan's stomach. He moved Ethan's legs apart sliding his cum lubed finger against his destination. He slide his finger in going slow refusing to let Ethan feel any pain. He took any that he might away drawing it up from his hand.

Ethan moaned as Aiden sucked the pain away he'd felt for only a second. He felt nothing but pleasure as Aiden opened him up from one finger to three. He kept getting more cum smearing it on the inside and out of his hole. When Aiden was sure that Ethan was open enough he covered his cock in the rest of the cum and his own pre-cum. He raised Ethan's legs up so he had them over his shoulders getting his cock lined up. He focused on taking pain away again as he started the decent into Ethan's channel.

The both moaned at the feeling as Aiden sank into Ethan until he bottomed out. He didn't move letting Ethan adjust kissing his brother until he was ready. Ethan moved his hands over Aiden's body not sure where to keep them. He felt like he was going to combust he felt like he was on fire with want. He clamped down on Aiden's cock letting him know he was ready for him to move. He couldn't find his voice to say something right then.

Aiden pulled back til only the head was inside before he moved forward again. Each thrust inward he found Ethan's prostate getting him to call out different sounds. He held onto Ethan's hips so he couldn't move, but he kept the pace the same. He wanted to last longer, but his entire body was ready to explode like his cock was. He moaned when Ethan clamped down on his cock. It was the last straw and he was cumming letting a howl out as well.

Ethan let his legs fall before flipping them over so he was on top. He smiled at Aiden before he started riding him. He leaned forward sinking his fangs into Aiden's neck like he'd done earlier to him. Aiden held onto Ethan's hips, but he didn't stop him from moving. He thrust up into him just as fast and hard as Ethan was coming down on him. When Ethan pulled back from his neck he flipped them over pulling free of Ethan. He let the rest of his cum cover Ethan's body. He growled out at how hot Ethan looked covered his cum.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

Ethan waited until Aiden was finished jerking the rest of the cum onto him before he got to his knees tackling Aiden on the bed. He used the cum that was all over him to get Aiden's ass ready. He'd wanted Aiden to do him first, but he needed to do his brother now. He didn't just use his fingers though like Aiden had. When he'd gotten Aiden ready he'd took a little time letting his tongue have it's own go at his opening. He had Aiden moaning and bucking against him in no time. He held Aiden down fucking his tongue in as far as it would go. He didn't stop until Aiden was ready to go again.

Aiden bit down on his bottom lip locking eyes with Ethan as he pushed into him. He moaned feeling nothing but pleasure as Ethan got the head of his cock in. He'd knew Ethan was taking the pain away, but he hadn't felt any. He didn't dare blink or turn away as Ethan filled him until he was all the way inside. It was better than he thought it was going to be since he'd never used the dildo for anything, but his mouth. He'd wanted the first thing inside his ass to be his brother.

Ethan kissed Aiden staying where he was to let him adjust to the fullness that he had brought to his ass. He wantned it to last forever just sitting inside of Aiden, but he pulled back before moving back in. He kept the pace mild not wanting to rush even if he could tell Aiden was near the edge. The sounds he'd been making before he came each time was coming from Aiden now. He bent sucking and nipping at other spots on Aiden when he needed air from kissing. He ran his tongue over the place on Aiden's neck that he'd made. He knew there was on his as well, they had mirrored where they had bitten each other.

Aiden moaned as Ethan struck against his prostate. He found his voice begging him to move faster. He enjoyed the slow, but he needed Ethan to fuck him so badly he was aching for it. Ethan captured his mouth kissing him just as roughly as he started moving into his twin's ass. He held onto Aiden pinning him to the bed so he couldn't move as he did so. The sounds coming from both of them got louder. They were just that too, sounds, because it didn't make sense.

They broke apart from the kiss as Aiden felt the first ropes of Ethan's cum erupting in his ass. He gripped the sheets holding on letting his legs fall to the bed. His head went back against the pillow and he let out a roar as his own orgasm hit. He barely kept his claws from coming out as Ethan moved at his full speed into him. Aiden loved every second of it too feeling the cum hitting against him, he was cumming so hard too. Ethan pulled out after he'd unloaded half of his release into Aiden before empting the rest over Aiden's body. He jerked his cock doing as Aiden had done to him marking him.

Ethan growled at the sight that Aiden made below him before collasping on top of him. He mixed the cum that hadn't drying on him with the cum that was covering Aiden's body. Aiden moaned taking Ethan's weight bringing his legs up wrapping them around Ethan along with his arms. He enjoyed the slick filling of their cum causing them to slide a little as it mixed together. They were going to be sticky when it was over, but he didn't care. He brought their mouths together kissing Ethan showing him just how much he'd loved it with the kiss.

**~EA AE EA AE~**

"We should shower before we're flaky and itchy." Ethan said once they broke the kiss. He placed other ones on Aiden's jaw and neck though.

"I don't care, just want lay here with you like this. We can clean up later, just get back inside of me so we can take a nap." Aiden smiled knowing he wasn't going to be able to stand any time soon. His legs felt like jelly and he hadn't even stood up. He nuzzled at Ethan's nose before placing his own kisses.

Ethan moved back some filling Aiden's request by filling his twin again causing them both to moan. He grinned moving in and out a couple of times pushing his cum into Aiden that had slipped out. Aiden whimpered at the pleasure that was going through his body. Once Ethan was completely inside of him not moving he turned them over so he was on top slipping farther down on Ethan's cock. He smiled kissing Ethan every where he could reach enjoying the feeling of being full.

"Thank you for my Christmas present. This was better than anything you could have bought or wrote." Ethan grinned letting his hands move over Aiden. "Though you should seriously write more of those stories you got hidden so our parents don't find them." He said knowing that Aiden was going to be a great writer.

"You're welcome, was kind of a gift for me too since I got your ass as well." Aiden replied. He had left the binder on Ethan's bed for a reason knowing he'd give him honest fed back. There was no way he'd ever show those stories to their parents though. Hard core sex between brothers was defiantly not what you showed them. "Thanks too, now we take a nap before I fuck you in the shower." He smirked.

Ethan laughed, but he liked the idea and he defiantly wasn't going back to just wanting to have Aiden. They were going to have to make sure their parents didn't catch them. Their parents were pretty open minded, but they didn't want to risk it in case they didn't like the idea of their twin sons having sex. They kissed a little more before drifting off to sleep glad that they'd taken that chance when Aiden made his self the Christmas present.

**~THE END~**

**Happy Holidays everyone for those that enjoy this it's for you. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos.**


End file.
